


Just a Little Help

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Drunk Jenga Prompts [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fake Orgasm, M/M, Sort Of, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: “Would you like me to help you, darling?” Harry asks, and Eggsy’s eyes go wide.“I thought I might tell you what I plan to do to you when we get home,” Harry says softly. “Some inspiration for your performance.”--For the prompt: Hartwin, fake an orgasm





	Just a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornspaceinvasion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornspaceinvasion/gifts).



If he was sober, Eggsy would be mortified, regardless of his sometimes cavalier attitude. These are his colleagues, men and women he looks up to and has fought tooth and nail, in some cases, to earn their respect. There’s a line he wouldn’t cross, gentleman or not.

But Eggsy is nowhere near sober. And thankfully neither is anyone in the room.

“Come on, Eggsy. Let’s hear it,” says Lamorak. He’s far too eager and it makes Eggsy hesitate. But then Harry scoots closer on the couch and rests his hand on his thigh, and Eggsy immediately relaxes into the touch. 

“Would you like me to help you, darling?” Harry asks, and Eggsy’s eyes go wide. All the the blood in his body rushes to either his face or his cock and he squirms. Even the loss of inhibition that comes with drinking as much whisky as they have can’t touch the immediate embarrassment of Harry offering that in front of everyone.

He turns to Harry and whispers earnestly, “I know we had talked about an audience, but here?“

Harry chuckles and leans in so his breath moves the fine hairs on Eggsy’s neck. 

“Not like that, Eggsy.” 

He presses his hand more firmly on Eggsy’s thigh and Eggsy swallows hard.

“I thought I might tell you what I plan to do to you when we get home,” Harry says softly. “Some inspiration for your performance.”

Eggsy is already affected, Harry’s voice always managing to turn him on just so. When he can’t seem to form any words, he just nods his head and closes his eyes, blocking out the view of the other people in the room so it feels like just Harry and him.

Immediately Harry moves so his nose is brushing the hair around his ear and then he starts in with the most vivid description of how he’s going to take Eggsy apart with his hands and his mouth. 

With each new detail Eggsy is squirming in his seat, pressing his thigh up into the heat of Harry’s hand and making soft noises of want.

“Now, Eggsy,” Harry finally says, “show them just how you’re going to sound when I finally let you come and then I can do all of this for real.”

Eggsy’s breath stutters and it’s Harry’s name that falls from his lips as he arches off the couch and finally grips himself hard through his trousers to keep himself from coming just from the sound of Harry’s voice alone.

The room is suddenly silent except for the harsh pants of Eggsy’s own breath. His eyes are still closed when he suddenly remembers all the people that must be there still watching him. He turns his head to where he knows Harry is still sitting, afraid to open his eyes and face everyone’s looks and says the only thing that he can.

“Please, Harry.”

Harry doesn’t say anything at all, but Eggsy hears the shuffling of bodies moving out of the room quickly. When silence finally falls again, Harry presses a finger under his chin and tilts his face up. Eggsy opens his eyes to see the mixture of hunger and pride in Harry’s expression and he smiles, anxiousness melting away and leaving nothing but his still thrumming desire.

Later, when Eggsy’s voice echoes down the hall from the library, everyone agrees that regardless of the outcome of the Jenga game, Eggsy is the winner of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
